Love Me, Love My Dog
by StBridget
Summary: Danny brings a date home. Bullet objects. Bullet the dog verse.


**Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.  
**

 **A/N: Melissa is out of the picture in this one. I tried to do it with her, but it just wasn't working.**

 **A/N: Rating is on the side of caution. It's _very_ mild for M.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Danny Williams smashed his lips against his date's and fumbled for the doorknob. He was finding it hard to concentrate. She (Amy, Ann? He couldn't remember) was pressed flush against him, one of her legs wrapped around his, and all he could think about was getting inside and getting her into his bed.

Finally, he got the door open and they stumbled inside. Their passionate embrace was interrupted when a large, furry body inserted itself between them and put its front paws on Danny's chest. He attempted to shove the German Shepherd down with one hand without breaking the kiss. He was unsuccessful as Amy (he was pretty sure that was her name) broke away to stare at the dog.

"What's that?" she asked.

Danny bit back a snide comment. Snarking at your date was a pretty sure way to ensure you weren't getting any. He reluctantly stepped away from his date, putting the dog in a sit. "Amy, this is Bullet." She didn't correct him, so he assumed he'd gotten it right. "Bullet, this is Amy. Shake."

Bullet obediently held up his paw. Amy ignored it and frowned. "I'm not fond of dogs."

Danny's heart sank. This was not going well. Still, hopefully he could salvage it. "Don't worry, he won't bother us. Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"If you're sure he won't follow us," Amy said reluctantly.

"Positive," Danny assured her. "I'll lock the door."

Amy still seemed doubtful, but acquiesced. "Alright."

Danny kissed her passionately and led her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. They fell on the bed, and the kiss grew more heated. Danny slid his hand under Amy's blouse and unfastened her bra (one-handed, thank you very much. He still had it). He caressed her breast, and she moaned, her hand going to his belt.

That's when the scratching started. Amy's hand stilled. "What's that?"

Danny paused in what he was doing. "That's just Bullet. Ignore him. He'll get bored and go away." He kissed her again and traced a finger around her nipple, causing a gasp of pleasure. She undid his belt and shoved her hand down his boxers, grasping his cock. It was Danny's turn to moan.

Outside the door, Bullet started whimpering. Danny ripped his mouth away from Amy's. "Bullet, lie down!" he shouted.

Amy withdrew her hand. "Danny, I can't do this with your dog outside."

"He'll stop. I promise," Danny assured her. Just then, Bullet let out a bark, belying Danny's words. Danny groaned, not with pleasure this time. "I'd better let him in. He can lie on his bed, then he won't bother us."

"Fine," Amy said, but she didn't sound happy.

Danny rolled off her and went to the door, opening it and letting Bullet in. Danny pointed at Bullet's bed. "Lie down." Bullet obediently went and lay down, head resting on his paws.

Danny turned his attention back to Amy. He stripped off his pants and crawled back on top of her. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, here." He kissed her deeply, unbuttoning her blouse and slipping it off, followed by her bra. Her hand slipped beneath his boxers again. Danny moaned appreciatively and kissed down Amy's neck, latching onto a nipple and sucking. She arched her back, her head falling to the side.

"Danny," she said.

"Mmmm?" he hummed distractedly, running his tongue around the nipple.

"Danny," she said more urgently, pushing his head aside.

He reluctantly raised his head. "What?"

"Your dog's staring at me."

Danny looked over at the side of the bed. Sure enough, Bullet was sitting there. He caught Danny's gaze and wagged his tail slightly.

Danny let his head fall onto Amy's chest. Oh, god, this was a nightmare. "Bullet, lie down!" he ordered sternly.

Bullet looked mournful and trotted around to Danny's side of the bed, lying down on the floor. Danny figured that was the best he was going to get. Once more, Danny turned his attention back to Amy, hoping Bullet hadn't killed the mood completely.

He latched onto her nipple again, and her hand was at his waistband, trying to tug his boxers down. He rolled onto his side to help her. A weight appeared at his other side, and a large head rested on his hip. "Woof?" Bullet said inquiringly.

Amy sat up. "That's it, I'm done."

Danny made a move to stop her. "Wait, I'll. . ." He'd what? Put Bullet in his pen? Shut him in the kitchen? Lock him in the bathroom? He realized he didn't have the heart to do any of those things. He realized, too, he needed a woman who would accept him for who he was, and that included being a dog lover with a dog. Probably, random hookups like Amy were not going to fit the bill. "I'll drive you home," he said lamely.

"Don't bother, I'll call a cab." She had her bra and blouse back on and was at the front door, phone to her ear, by the time Danny pulled himself together and caught up with her.

"Amy, I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you," he said, trying to placate her.

"Thanks, but no, thanks," she said coldly. She looked at Bullet. "Looks like you're the only one getting any tonight."

Danny watched her stride off into the night and sighed. So much for that. He scratched Bullet on the head. "Come on, boy, let's go to bed."

"Woof!" Bullet agreed.


End file.
